toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force
The Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force (Krakozhian: Prizemny Vojsko Krakozy Ljudsky Armija/Приземны Војско Кракозы Льудскы Армија; PV KLA) is the land based branch of the Krakozhian military. History 1953 uprising Invasion of Györmár-Kazvhalia 1970 protests Bordorian-Krakozhian War Poldovian War of Independence Modernisation in the 1990s SNA-NGL War Personnel Organisation Structure The PV KLA is comprised of 31 active divisions and various non-divisional units. Eleven of these divisions are tank divisions and eighteen are motor rifle divisions. The remaining two divisions are comprised of one air assault division and one naval assault division. *3rd Army **5th Motor Rifle Division **8th Motor Rifle Division **4th Guards Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Reconnaissance Battalion **Anti-tank Battalion **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Engineer Assault Crossing Battalion **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Battalion *5th Army **16th Guards Motor Rifle Division **19th Motor Rifle Division **5th Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Artillery Reconnaissance Battalion **Anti-tank Battalion **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Engineer Assault Crossing Battalion **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Battalion **Motor Transport Brigade *1st Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Anti-aircraft Artillery Brigade **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *4th Army **Motor Rifle Division **Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Anti-aircraft Artillery Brigade **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment **Motor Transport Brigade *20th Army **Tank Division **Tank Division **Parachute Regiment **Engineer Regiment **Signal Regiment *23rd Army **24th Varchevo Motor Rifle Division **26th Medijaskian Motor Rifle Division **Ljudlěs Motor Rifle Division **8th Medijaskian Air Assault Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment **Representative Company of the Krakozhian People's Army **Honour Guard Company of the Krakozhian People's Army **Representative Cavalry Squadron of the Krakozhian People's Army **State Salute Battery of the Krakozhian People's Army *16th Army **Ljudlěs Motor Rifle Division **17th Ščetkyno Motor Rifle Division **18th People's Guards Motor Rifle Division **9th Tank Division **Tank Division **12th Močarce Naval Assault Division **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *19th Army **25th Varchevo Motor Rifle Division **Medijaskian Motor Rifle Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Tank Division **Rocket Brigade **Rocket Brigade **Artillery Brigade **Anti-tank Regiment **Air-defence Rocket Regiment **Engineer Brigade **Engineer Pontoon Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Chemical Defence Regiment *18th Guards Army **83rd Guards Infantry Brigade **101st Guards Infantry Brigade **143rd Guards Infantry Brigade **262nd Guards Infantry Brigade **61st Guards Tank Brigade **19th Artillery Regiment **231st Artillery Regiment **497th Artillery Regiment **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion **Artillery Battalion *9th Army **Motor Rifle Brigade **Motor Rifle Brigade **Motor Rifle Brigade **Motor Rifle Brigade **Motor Rifle Brigade **Artillery Regiment **Anti-Tank Artillery Regiment **Air-Defence Artillery Regiment **Reconnaissance Company **Chemical Defence Company **Engineer Battalion **Military Gendarmerie Battalion **Medical Battalion **Automotive Battalion **Counterintelligence and Security Administration Group **Signals Intelligence Platoon *1st Military District **PV KLA Guards Regiment 1 "Charles Fourier" **PV KLA Guards Regiment 2 "Hubert Jedlička" **Artillery Regiment **Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion **Engineer and Construction Regiment **Engineer and Construction Regiment **Engineer and Construction Regiment **Engineer and Construction Regiment **Engineer and Construction Regiment **Signal Regiment **Radio Relay Regiment **Radio Reconnaissance Regiment **Motor Transport Regiment *Reserve of the General Staff of the PV KLA **PV KLA Special Forces Command **27th Special Purpose Airborne Brigade **59th Air Assault Regiment Jan Kořínek **4th Airborne Battalion **19th Milanko Antić Naval Landing Regiment **3rd Independent Assault Battalion **40th Special Diversionary Battalion **64th Commando Battalion *Krakozhian People's Army Reserve Service **6th Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **10th Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **20th Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **27th Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **29th Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Mobilisation Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Mobilisation Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Mobilisation Motorised Rifle Division (second-line) **Reserve Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Reserve Motor Rifle Division (second-line) **Tank Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **Security Rifle Division (second-line) **13th Motor Rifle Regiment (second-line) **13th Anti-tank Regiment (second-line) **13th Motor Rifle Battalion (second-line) **15th Motor Rifle Battalion (second-line) **23rd Motor Rifle Battalion (second-line) **25th Motor Rifle Battalion (second-line) **33rd Motor Rifle Battalion (second-line) **43rd Motor Rifle Battalion (second-line) *Krakozhian People's Army Centre for Camouflage and Deception The twelve reserve "second-line" divisions would be fleshed out in wartime by reserve forces and by bringing in troops from the Border Defence Army, the ORSR, and the TRLM. The Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force is noted for having an effective mobilisation plan, with reservists being preassigned to units. Special forces Special forces units include the 8th Medijaskian Air Assault Division, 12th Močarce Naval Assault Division, the 27th Special Purpose Airborne Brigade, the 59th Air Assault Regiment Jan Kořínek, the 4th Airborne Battalion, the 19th Milanko Antić Naval Landing Regiment, the 3rd Independent Assault Battalion, 40th Special Diversionary Battalion, and the 64th Commando Battalion. The 8th Medijaskian Air Assault Division and other airborne units have gained a maverick reputation, which has helped in recruitment drives, and their troops have been known to occasionally come to blows with various state security units. The 12th Močarce Naval Assault Division is often euphemistically referred to in the press as a "Coastal Defence Unit", but is in effect a marine assault division, although it only has around 5,500 troops. The Naval Landing Regiment is structured like a regular motor rifle regiment, but undergoes additional training to familiarise its troops with amphibious operations. The 40th Special Diversionary Battalion is armed with Western military equipment obtained from Muzaffaridistan, and is meant to be used in unconventional operations to penetrate Bordorian or Poldovian lines. The battalion can be placed under the authority of the State Security Service for certain special missions. Shock troops Certain units, including the 5th Motor Rifle Division, the 8th Motor Rifle Division, the 16th Guards Motor Rifle Division, and the 19th Motor Rifle Division are used as shock units. Uniforms The PV KLA uses a wide range of different camouflage patterns. One common example is a grey/blue background with many thin "rain" straits with green spots that only become visible when the material is wet. Also common is a suit with a simple grey background and brown rain straits. Considered the least effective is a pattern with a grey/grey blue pattern with very small straits, which at a distance of 10 metres provides very little concealment at all. There is also an oak leaf pattern with splotches coloured brown, black and three different shades of green. Small numbers of troops wear overall suits with a grey background, splinters similar to that of the German 1939-1945 pattern, and raindrop straits. Extremely rare is the oak leaf pattern but with blue/blue grey patterns in place of green. Older camouflage patterns are also in use, mostly with units of lower priority. Examples include one similar to the German 1939-1945 pattern but with yellow background and rain straits, a variegated pattern (yellow, orange, brown, and green) with large spots in "fingers", another variegated pattern of yellow, orange, black, and green, and a grey pattern with numerous blue, brown, or green leaves. Specialised troops often have their own distinctive clothing items. For instance, sentinels are often given heavy ponchos with grey and brown worm shapes, whilst some old paratrooper uniforms had a "panther" pattern with orange spots on a grey background. Many special forces units use a green tiger pattern modelled on the French tenue leopard design, with numerous colour variations being available. Snipers in particular have highly varied uniforms. For example, they have reversible jackets with a standard camouflage pattern on one side and white on the other. They are also provided with two-piece sniper suits with hood and gloves and a special pattern consisting of an apple-green background with brown and yellow branches. Mountain and rock snipers have the same suits but coloured in a pink sandy coloured with large trees in black and pink. Officers NCOs and enlisted Corps colours Equipment Small arms *'Knives and bayonets' **6H4 bayonet (Soviet Union) **Szabla wz. 1976 ceremonial sabre (Poland) **Šablija vz. 2002 ceremonial sabre (Krakozhia) *'Pistols' **AP IX. Denj Partija machine pistol (Krakozhia) **CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **CZ 82 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) **FB P-64 semi-automatic pistol (Poland) **FB P-83 Wanad semi-automatic pistol (Poland) **Makarov semi-automatic pistol (Soviet Union) **MP-443 Grach semi-automatic pistol (Russia) **Zastava CZ 99 semi-automatic pistol (Yugoslavia) *'Submachine guns' **Crvena Zastava Automat M56 submachine gun (Yugoslavia) **PM-63 RAK personal defence weapon (Poland) **FB PM-84 Glauberyt machine pistol (Poland) **Podkarabina Karabina KO 2000 carbine (Krakozhia) **Škorpion vz. 61 machine pistol (Czechoslovakia) *'Shotguns' **Saiga-12 semi-automatic shotgun (Russia) *'Semi-automatic carbines' **SKS (Soviet Union) *'Assault rifles' **9A-91 carbine assault rifle (Russia) **AK-47 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AK-74 assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKS-74U carbine assault rifle (Soviet Union) **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) **Avtomatičny Karabina KO 2000 assault rifle (Krakozhia) **Veskra-941 assault rifle (Krakozhia) **Veskra-942 carbine assault rifle (Krakozhia) **Veskra-943 carbine assault rifle (Krakozhia) **vz.58 assault rifle (Czechoslovakia) *'Sniper rifles' **Bor bullpup bolt-action sniper rifle (Poland) **Dragunov SVD semi-automatic sniper rifle (Soviet Union) **OSV-96 semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle (Soviet Union) **Sako TRG bolt-action sniper rifle (Finland) **SSG 82 bolt-action sniper rifle (East Germany) **Veskra SV-945 semi-automatic sniper rifle (Krakozhia) **VSS Vintorez semi-automatic suppressed sniper rifle (Russia) **WKW Tor bullpup bolt-action anti-materiel rifle (Poland) *'Machine guns' **DShK heavy machine gun (Soviet Union) **JK Jasny Kulemet KO 2000 light machine gun (Krakozhia) **NSV heavy machine gun (Soviet Union) **PK general-purpose machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPD light machine gun (Soviet Union) **RPK light machine gun (Soviet Union) **Uk vz. 59 general-purpose machine gun (Czechoslovakia) **Veskra KUL-944 light machine gun (Krakozhia) **Zastava M77 light machine gun (Yugoslavia) *'Rocket and grenade launchers' **9K32 Strela-2 SA-7 Grail MANPADS (4700) (Soviet Union) **9K34 Strela-3 SA-14 Gremlin MANPADS (Soviet Union) **9K38 Igla SA-18 Grouse MANPADS (Soviet Union) **9K111 Fagot anti-tank missile (Soviet Union) **9M14 Malyutka anti-tank missile (Soviet Union) **9M113 Konkurs anti-tank missile (Soviet Union) **AG-90 Titan automatic grenade launcher (Krakozhia) **AG-2000 automatic grenade launcher (Krakozhia) **AGS-17 automatic grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **AGS-30 Atlant automatic grenade launcher (Russia) **Kbkg wz. 1960 assault rifle-grenade launcher (Poland) **RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-18 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-27 disposable rocket launcher (Soviet Union/Russia) **RPG-29 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Soviet Union) **RPG-75 rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Czechoslovakia) **RPG-76 Komar rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Poland) **Wz. 1974 Pallad grenade launcher (Poland) *'Recoilless rifles' **Škoda T-21 Tarasnice recoilless gun (Czechoslovakia) **SPG-9 recoilless gun (Soviet Union) **vz.59 recoilless gun (Czechoslovakia) *'Other weapons' **Groza-R2 handheld counter-unmanned aerial vehicle jammer (Belarus) Tanks Armoured personnel carriers Logistics and utility vehicles Artillery Engineering vehicles Anti-aircraft systems Modernisation Around 800 of the Ground Force's BTR-80s have been upgraded to BTR-82AM standard. Ranks and insignia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia